


A Moment of Bliss

by lxghtwoodsbow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BECAUSE THEY ARE, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Early Mornings, Fluff, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Magnus doesn't want Alec to go, Morning Cuddles, Pillow Talk, a touch of angst, because he loves Magnus, but not really, duh - Freeform, just them being in love, like literally a line, obviously, so he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: Before the sun rises, there is a moment of bliss.Or, just some morning fluff before Alec leaves for the Institute.





	A Moment of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, not angst? I know, this is a first for me.

It was early, too early. Well, for Magnus anyway. In his opinion, dawn was simply a suggestion as to when one should wake. A guideline, as such. Sure, the sun may appear in the sky, and glimmer across the water between Manhattan and Brooklyn, but that in no way meant that he must rise from his much-needed slumber and face the day.

Alec, on the other hand, saw dawn as a threshold. If he was still lying in bed after the sun crept past the velvet curtains, then precious time was being wasted. He was always, almost without fail, showered and geared up before light even threatened to raise itself over the horizon. 

And Magnus hated it.

He savoured each moment underneath the sheets with Alec religiously. It was bliss, the way their bodies melded together, the silk sheets hugging their frames, nights filled with gentle kisses and mumbled words. That was the word. 

Bliss. 

Reaching a state of perfect happiness, oblivious to everything else.

It was a habit Magnus had adopted, without realising it. Waking slightly a few moments before Alec slipped out of his grasp, as if sensing that, momentarily, he would be pulled out of his euphoria. 

That morning was no exception. Consciousness had swept through the warlock as he became aware of the beautiful man he was tightly wrapped around, his arm firmly planted around the shadowhunter's toned abdomen. Magnus was immediately aware that Alec was stirring a little from his slumber, but knew there was at least a few minutes before he was once again alone beneath the sheets. 

In his state of semi-consciousness, Magnus found himself absent-mindedly tracing the agility rune on Alec's stomach. It was one of his favourites, although he wouldn't admit it. Perhaps to Jace, to make him feel uncomfortable. 

And then, of course, the moment of bliss came to an end. Magnus became fully aware as Alec lightly jolted awake, pulling his head off of the pillow. It was strange, in all the time they had been dating, Magnus had never seen him use an alarm clock. It was as though his body had been trained to snap into reality before the sun arose. 

Today, however, Magnus was resolved to hold on to the precious moments a little longer. As Alec began to slip from the covers, the warlock tightened his grip on his boyfriend, pulling him back into the silk sheets. "Don't go." He mumbled drowsily, "Not yet." The familiar sigh of his shadowhunter filled his ears, as Alec sunk back into Magnus' grasp.   
"Mags, I have to. I have to get to the Institute."   
"Just a little longer. Please." Magnus pressed a gentle kiss onto the deflect rune he adored so much, positioned in exactly the right place on his neck. 

For a minute, they lay in silence, entwined, Magnus nuzzled into Alec's neck, feeling the warmth radiating from his skin. "You're always leaving." He mumbled into his ear, lips brushing against the flesh just beneath them. "And I always come back." The reply was soft, gentle as if designed to reassure him. Or perhaps there was no 'if'. Alec always comforted him, in every word, every smile. 

"But what if you don't." Magnus' voice was so quiet, so feeble, that Alec could have pretended he didn't hear. And yet, of course, he wouldn't. In a swift movement, he turned to face his boyfriend, who seemed rather embarrassed as to the fact he had just revealed his fear. It was dark, but Magnus could still just make out the hazel eyes so close to his own. "Magnus. You know I can't promise I'll always be here. And there will forever be danger in the job I do. But- there is nowhere I would rather be than right here with you. And each day, I do everything I can to make sure I end it beside you."

It was a lot for such an early hour. And to be truthful, when restricting Alec from leaving their bed, he hadn't anticipated that such a deep conversation would come from it. 

"Alexander." Was all Magnus managed, before simply pressing his lips gently against his boyfriend's, nestling into his runed chest. Again, they fell into silence. The sound of Alec's steady heartbeat filled his ears, savouring it. Savouring the proof that Alexander Lightwood lay next to him.


End file.
